I paid my dues
by LadyCrime
Summary: A song fic about a new life for Hermione with not a happy end if you like Hermione and Draco as couple.


Harry Potter and the song I paid my dues van Anastasia don't belong too me.

I paid my dues

It was done she had to get out of here. There was nothing left for her. Her friends where happy married and Voldemort was dead. So why would she stay? Al her things where pack and it was time to leave for a other advancer. She was ready too leave when there was a nock on the door. Hermione walk to the door and opened it. And there he stood. The man she wanted to forget. He who broke her heart more then ones. Draco Malfoy.

He looked at her with his perfect grey/bleu eyes and his also perfect hair. 'Where are you going to Mione?' he said when he saw the boxes and the suitcases. She smiled 'I'm leaving Draco and there is nothing you can do about it'. Draco look shocked at her. 'Why?' was al he could say to her. Hermione turned her back at him 'because there is nothing left for me'.

She knew he would soon scream at her and trowing things at her. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing would chance her mind, not even him. 'You can not leave and leave al your friends' he screamed at her 'they need you'. She didn't turn around she would not let him see her tears. 'Your just selfish just like always never think about anybody then your self' he screamed again. Hermione looked at the window 'it is time to think about my self Draco'. 'What do you mean selfish bitch?' he ask her with anger in his voice. She turned around and said' _you can say what you want about me, wanna do what you want to me, __but you can not stop me_' and she was gone.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

It was two years now that she had left her old life. She had chance her name to Anastasia Brook. Had a bar in LA and lived her life like she wanted to. But most of al she was happy now.

It was Saturday night and the bar was full of people. She worked at the bar when some people came in. There was a man with black hair and on his arm there was a red head lady. They sat by a red hair man and a blond woman. Anastasia walked to the table to get there order. 'So what would it be?' she ask at them. The red haired women looked up and she looked surprised at her. 'Hermione is that you?' the lady ask her. Anastasia looked at her 'I'm sorry but I'm Anastasia Brooks'. The red head women looked disappointed 'It don't matter we never cane find her' and she stared to cry.

Anastasia felt bad when she had sad no to her ones best friend Ginny Weasley Potter but she had no choice. She went back to the bar and gave a other girl the table. It was later in the night when a blond haired man came in. He went right to the table where al her old friends sat and she new right a way who he was. Draco Malfoy.

It was then that he looked at her. His perfect grey/bleu eyes meted her browns ones. He came right away to her. And al she could do was wait and let fate decide. 'Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and I have a question' he said to her while he looked at her from head to tow. She smiled 'what can I do for you mister Malfoy?'. He gave her a smirk and she new that it washed a good sigh. 'Well my friends and I are looking for are lost friend' he said serous 'her name is Hermione Ganger do you know her? 'She shacked her head no 'I don't know anybody with that name I'm really sorry'. He thanked her and left too is friends. Her old friends.

'Ey Anna sing us your song' it was Tom Oldstone. A friend of her that helped her a lot with the bar. She laugh 'if you started the music I will sing the song' and she clamed on the bar. 'My people I will sing my song that Tom so much want to hear' and they became to cheer for her 'so lets started'.

The music started and she began '_you can say what you want about me, wanna do what you want to me, __but you can not stop_'. She saw that Draco looked up when she had said those words. But she didn't stop, no she would tell him.

_Ive been knocked down _

_Its a crazy town _

_Even got a punch in the face in LA _

_Aint nothing in the world that you keep _

_me from doing what I wanna do _

_Cause Im too proud, Im too strong _

_Life by the code that you gotta move on_

_Feel excited for yourself _

_and got nobody no way _

_so I... _

The people became to dance and sing along with her. Even Ginny and Luna sing along. Harry and Ron smiled at her. Only Draco looked serous at her. But she continue.

_(Held my head high) _

_Knew I (Knew I survive) _

_Well I made it (I made it) _

_I dont hate it (Dont hate it) _

_Thats just the way it goes _

_Yeah _

She walked over the bar too Tom. And give him a quick kiss on the lips. Anastasia jump from the bar and walked throw the people where she sang.

_I done made it through _

_Stand on my own two _

_I paid my dues, yeah _

_Tried to hold me down _

_You cant stop me now _

_I paid my dues _

She walked to Draco. His eyes stood angry but it didn't matter to her anymore. When she stood in front him she said the words '_so straight back on, you cannot stop me, __I paid my dues_'. She smiled at him and walked away from him.

_Now Im still trusted every day _

_people try to mess with Anastacia _

_gotta nothing in common _

_cause I handle mine _

_and I thought I better let you know _

_Im no punk I cant get down _

_I dont give a damn about abuse around _

_that was just fine til now _

_So I... _

She stood in the middle of the dancing people. And there stood Ginny and Luna. Dancing and having fun. She smiled at them and walked throw the bar again.

_(Held my head high) _

_Knew I (Knew I survive) _

_Well I made it (I made it) _

_Oahh (Dont hate it) _

_Thats just the way it goes _

_Yeah _

She smiled at Tom and he walked to her. Placing his hands around her hips. Protecting her while she sang her song. They move on the beat and she was heaven.

_I done made it through _

_Stand on my own two _

_I paid my dues _

_Yeah yeah nd_

She looked at Draco while she sang and dance. His eye's where full of hate. Al she could do was smile and hope that he would forgive her. For leaving and living a life. She knew that he became a workaholic when she left. First it broke her heart but she knew he was the past. She had to live her life.

_Tried to hold me down _

_you cant stop me now _

_I paid my dues, yeah _

_yeah yeah yeah _

She looked then at Harry and Ron. It was hard to leave them. Sometimes she cried when she saw a photo of them but she knew they would make it without her. They where married with the love of there life and they would soon started a family. They didn't need her anymore.

_Took so long to get me here (here) _

_But I wont live in fear (fear) _

_You try to steal my shine (shine) _

_But first they wanna build you up (up) _

_Then they tear you down (down) _

_Its a struggle, you try to bubble _

_so I... _

Then here eyes looked at the girls. In the old days they where her friends. Now they just where memories. She had lived on and it was a shock too her that they where looking for her. But soon they would give up and she would be like a memory for them too.

_(Held my head high) _

_Knew I (Knew I survive) _

_Oahh (I made it) _

_(Dont hate it) _

_Said thats - just - the - wayyyyy _

She turned her head and looked at Tom with is dark blond hair and light brown eyes. She knew that Tom liked her. Just like she liked him and this will be the night that she would show him. It was time for a new love and nobody could stop her.

_(I done made it through) _

_(Stand on my own two) _

_I said I paid my, I paid my dues _

_Yeahhhhh _

While she was thinking she sang. She knew the song out of her head. It was her song written by herself. She had written it when she just left and had noting. When the song was finished Tom came in her life. He just broke up with his girl when he heard her sing. Tom just came in and it was like he was the one she had waited for. She told him about her dreams of a bar and he was happy too make them true. Together they paid the bar and called it Dues. Only Tom didn't work here no he was a sailor not a bartender. Sometime he was gone for months but he always came back for her.

_(Tried to hold me down) _

_But you cant stop me now (you cant stop me now) _

_(I paid my dues) I paid my, paid my dues _

The song was almost over and Draco was out of her heart now. Tom was there know and she knew he would stay. Maybe he could not be there always she knew she would be in his heart. She gave a last look at Draco and saw him leaving. He turned around and gave her a smile. She smiled back and he close the door. Just like the door in her heart.

_(I done made it through) oahhh _

_(Stand on my own two) oh _

_(I paid my dues) I paid my, I paid my dues _

_yeahh (Tried to hold me down) _

_But you cant stop me now (you cant stop me now) _

_(I paid my dues) I paid my dues_

The song had ended and she turned around too Tom. 'My dearest friend I just wanted too thank you for the wonderful things you did' she took a step closer 'for me when I was new and did know what too do'. Anastasia took his hand 'you had make my dreams come true and the only part that is missing is you'. His hand held hers tight like he never wanted too let it go 'what doe you want to say An?' 'That I love you' and with tears in here eye's she said the words that on that meant the howl world too her. It was still that moment nobody talked and al the eyes where on them. Tom looked at the beautiful women in front him and al he could do was whip her tears away. She looked up too him 'I love you too my Anastasia Brook'. With a smile on her face they kissed. A lot of people clapped when they kissed.

Later that night when al the people where gone and they sat at the table just talking she knew she had too tell him the truth. 'My love I have too tell that I'm not Anastasia Brook but Hermione Jane Ganger' she said too him. She was scarred that he would get angry for not telling him. But he didn't get angry he just smiled 'I know'. She looked at him 'you knew how?'. 'I knew because there was a man at haven and he told me that he knew a girl a long time ago. She was a beautiful person that always helped her friends. And when a war came she stood there next too them. Never did the girl think of herself. And the one time she did he wanted to ask if she wanted to be his wife. But the only thing she said was: _you can say __what you want about me, wanna do what you want to me, but you can not sto__p me._ The same words you say before you sing' he told me. I looked at him in shock 'so Draco wanted to marry me and I was selfish'. He rest his hand on mine 'No you didn't you just wanted too life and when he came tonight he said that he never saw you happier then you did tonight'. I look at him and I new that Draco was the past. Maybe it just was not my destiny too marry him but I paid my dues too marry Tom.


End file.
